User blog:Luna4s/Luna's Fan Animation project
Welcome to the blog dedicated to my failed Fanmade Animation Here you will find everything I worked on and managed to .. .. sorta get done. I suppose. The end result is this short video of about 14 seconds. When I first started I wanted way more too happen. Summarized I wanted the video to start off on top of a hill with Katie and a sled, Click-clack would run up the hill to talk to her before she could sled down. He would boast about how good his aim was and show that by throwing a snowball at Shadow who was decorating the christmas tree together with Endaria. (Its a Christmas Fan animation, so thats why I'm totaly breaking the lore. I wanted the video to maybe even start with the Endermaster sitting on his throne with a santa hat on, watching everyone but not being able to join them. Cause I'm mean.) He threw the snowball, but Shadow would obviously teleport away. The snowball instead hit the star on top of the tree which Endaria managed to catch at the last second. But some of the decoration would fall off in the process, some of which are Jack-o-Lanters. While that happend Nobrayned would trip and fall onto the sled and start sliding down the hill. Katie and Click-clack would obviously run after him trying to stop the sled.(Hey that sounds familiar.) The next scene would be Red making a snowman, but the triplets making a far better one. They would teleport in one by one carrying big snowballs and stacking them. Making a snowman at least twice as big as Red's. Even though Red's snowman was small and partly mechanical. (Cause who wouldn't want a waving snowman?) Back to Nobraynes, he would almost hit the christmas tree, but miss it hitting some of the fallen jack-o-lanterns instead. Then he'd plow right through the triplet's snowman dropping the Jack-o-lantern on Red's tiny snowman. And then finaly being stopped by the wooden shack. The next scene would be inside the shack, in the kitchen with Colin and Wrecker. While through a window outside you could see part of the mechanical snowgolem ravage. Colin and Wrecker would be cooking the christmas dinner together, Wrecker seemingly hiding some meal he is preparing from Colin. Which gets him a funny look, but Colin is too busy with his own dishes to bother. Later when they serve the food and everyone has sat down at the table, some of them looking a bit disheveled because of the mechanical snowgolem rampage. Wrecker would come in with a large plate with a dome on it, covering the food. He'd place it in the middle of the table and remove the dome, revealing a pig (possibly Porkey) cooked and everything. The scene would change to being just outside of the cabin, while slowing panning out. A chair would be thrown through the window and then the animation would end with a Merry Christmas or something. Quite lenghty, I know. Now to show some of the drawings I made, which are or intresting to see. Or were never used. Luna's Christmas Fananimation Tree.png|The christmas tree, i forgot to give it a background. And its very very small and horribly pixalated. And the only part of the background which I worked on for hours that I could save. Luna's Christmas Fananimation Sleigh thing rainbow.png|I.. I don't even know why or when I made this. But its part of this project so.... ..upload it I shall. Luna's Christmas Fananimation Sleigh thing Sketch.png|The sled's lineworks. In the end I didn't even use it.... Luna's Christmas Fananimation Sleigh thing Greys.png|For some stupid reason I decided I needed to shade the sled, while in an animation the light doesn't come from the same place the whole time.. Luna's Christmas Fananimation Sleigh thing Color.png|Coloring the sled was quite easy with the shading already done. I'm not going to get technical. But it wasn't that difficult. Luna's Christmas Fananimation1.png|This is the first frame I made for the entire animation. I decided to scrap it and start over though, even though I already had put in hours and hours of work. An animation this complicated just wasn't going to happen. Luna's Christmas Fananimation2.png|This is the second frame of the scrapped colored animation, besides the lack of snowflakes. Can you spot the differences? Category:Blog posts Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art